


In our Bedroom (You know the rest)

by birdsong04



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsong04/pseuds/birdsong04
Summary: Catra and Adora have some fun in their room at Bright Moon
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	In our Bedroom (You know the rest)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic and of course it ended up being smut. This may ave been inspired by a dream I had and is my first time writing smut so if anyone would like to comment on/correct anything I'd appreciate it!

Catra hopped onto the bed and plopped down in Adora’s lap, who in return sputtered and dropped her book.

“Catra! I was reading that!”

“Oh were you princess?” Catra asked smugly, nuzzling Adora’s neck and purring, “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Adora huffed and dumped Catra off her lap and picked up her book. 

Catra yelped as she fell then pouted and crossed her arms. “Ugh Adora I’m bored! There’s nothing to do in this stupid castle.”

Adora sighed and leaned back against the headboard and patted her lap. “It took me awhile to get used to, you know, not training constantly.” 

Catra snuggled close and rolled her eyes, “Well duh Adora, even when they gave us freetime you just hit the gym.”

Adora scoffed, “I did not! I also ran around with you and stuff!”

Catra laughed high and loud, “You’re a total meathead Adora! You literally put a bench press in our living room!” She ran her tail across Adora’s nose and giggled.

“I only put it there cause you like to watch me when I exercise!”

Catra blushed and looked away, “You can’t prove that.”

Adora grinned and ran her hands up the side of Catra’s leg slowly. “Maybe we should have a workout of our own.”

Catra’s ears twitched, “What-” Catra gasped as Adora’s fingers traced down to the inside of her thigh, “What did you have in mind?”

Adora kissed Catra’s ear and slowly down her neck, “Oh, just making you cum until we’re all worn out.”

Catra shived as Adora rubbed her pussy slowly over her pants. “Sounds fantastic Adora.”

Adora bit Catra’s neck lightly so that Catra moaned as Adora ran her hand under Catra’s shirt and pulled at her bra. 

Adora grinned as she traced over Catra’s pants, “Getting a little wet are we?”

“What? No! Shut up!” Catra blushed and flipped over to wrestle Adora. 

Adora laughed and tangled with Catra till they both were naked with Catra under her. Catra kissed Adora deeply as Adora lightly ran her fingers through Catra’s fur. Catra moaned as Adora’s thigh brushed her pussy, and she grinded up against it as Adora began to play with her nipples. 

Adora’s hand ran over Catra’s chest, making her whine and try to grind more against Adora’s thigh. Adora grinned and traced a line down the center of Catra’s chest, followed by light kisses down to her belly button. 

Catra’s eyes widened as Adora slid a finger inside her and she moaned as Adora slid it back and forth.

“Oh Adora,” Catra managed before moaning again, “Oh” Catra whimpered as Adora began to rub her clit and added a second finger to her pussy. 

Adora grinned and began to rub her own pussy on Catra’s thigh. 

“You’re beautiful Catra, absolutely gorgeous.” 

Catra blushed and tangled her fingers in Adora’s hair as Adora kissed her. Adora kissed down Catra’s neck and began fingering her quicker, causing Catra’s breaths to shorten. Adora smiled as Catra’s eyes began to flutter and kissed around Catra’s breasts. 

Catra bit her lip and a muffled moan escaped softly. She wrapped her tail around Adora’s leg and tightened it as she felt Adora’s fingers slide deeper and deeper into her pussy. She whimpered as Adora pressed a kiss to her breast then stopped kissing her, and she could practically hear Adora smirk. 

Catra tightened her grip on Adora’s hair, determined not to cum yet, but then she felt Adora’s teeth sink into her nipple and began to shake around Adora’s fingers.

Adora grinned as Catra moaned loudly, and licked the tip of her nipple as Catra orgasmed onto Adora’s fingers, yet she didn’t stop her relentless fingering. Catra moaned louder as Adora went fast and began to suck on her nipple. 

Adora felt Catra push down on her head so that Adora wouldn’t stop, and moaned as Catra came on her hand twice more. At this point she could feel Catra thrusting her hips upwards as her muscles spasmed, clearly asking for more. 

Adora traced her other hand down Catra’s spine as Catra shivered, and slid her fingers as deep as they could go as Catra came on them one more time. 

Catra’s arms dropped to the bed and she started panting as Adora grinned down at her, fingers still in her pussy. 

Bam! The door slammed open, “Are you guys okay? We heard-OH MY GOD!” 

Glimmer and Bow stood in the doorway in shock.

Catra blushed a deep red as Adora turned to them, grinned, and slowly pulled her fingers out of Catra’s pussy. Glimmer blushed-and might’ve been appreciating both of their naked forms-and then gasped as Adora looked Glimmer in the eyes and sucked Catra’s cum off her fingers.


End file.
